<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights texts (4ND P1LLOW F1GHTS >:D) by GravitasInSeriousExcess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563998">late nights texts (4ND P1LLOW F1GHTS >:D)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitasInSeriousExcess/pseuds/GravitasInSeriousExcess'>GravitasInSeriousExcess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Aromantic, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravitasInSeriousExcess/pseuds/GravitasInSeriousExcess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just finished reading Homestuck and now I have to write wholesome Johnrezi content because it makes me squee.  Unclear whether there will be more beyond this first bit, but if I do, I'll probably write stuff with other ships (including hella gay and trans ones obvs).</p><p>(EDIT: there is now also Jadedavekat fluff!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. late night texts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="block"><br/>
--gallowsCallibrator <span class="terezi"> [CG] </span>  began trolling ectoBiologist <span class="john"> [EB] </span> at 03:12--<br/>
<br/>
<span class="terezi"> GC: H3Y JOHN &gt;:]<br/>
GC: JOHN<br/>
GC: JOHN<br/>
GC: JOHN 4NSW3R M3<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: ...<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: SO YOU 4R3 4W4K3 !!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">  EB: ......<br/>
EB: terezi i'm really tired, can i just sleep please.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: IF YOU W3R3 R34LLY TIR3D YOU WOULD'NT H4VE 4NSW3R3ED<br/>
GC: SO YOU MUST 4CTU4LLY W4NT TO T4LK TO M3 &gt;;]<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">  EB: that's not fair i was just being nice :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: H3H3H3H3<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">  EB: so, what do you want??<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: TO 4NNOY YOU &gt;:D<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">  EB: oh, lovely.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: 4NYW4Y, WUT 4R3 YOU UP TO<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">   EB: trying to sleep!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: TH4T'S 4 LIE<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">   EB: no it wasn't.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: I'M 4 S33R OF MIND JOHN, I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING !!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: oh yeah.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: 4LSO YOU N3V3R LOOK 4T YOUR PHONE SO YOU MUST BE DOING SOM3THING ON YOUR SILLY HUM4N-F4CE-COMPUTER<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: yeah, i felt all restless so i was trying to draw some kind of,<br/>
EB: i don't know. it sounds silly.<br/>
EB: i thought it would be nice to draw dave a comic for his birthday :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: 4WWWWWW UR 4DOR4BL3<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">
EB: shushh.<br/>
EB: you too &lt;3&lt;<br/>
</span>

<span class="terezi"> GC: &lt;3&lt;<br/>
GC: I H4V3 M4D3 LOTS OF COMICS FOR D4V3 &gt;:O<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: wait what?<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: <a href="http://tinyurl.com/PUR3D4V3"> http://tinyurl.com/PUR3D4V3 </a> &gt;:D<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">EB: wow. this is,<br/>
EB: i'm sorry terezi but this is just awful.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">GC: &gt;:[<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: i know that you are blind and so can't see how bad it is,<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: but this is just really shitty art<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN STOP<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: and i cannot believe you thought showing me it was a good idea<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN, R3ALLY STOP. UR JUST B31NG M34N &gt;:[<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: oh.<br/>
EB: did i go too far again?<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: 4 L1TTL3 Y3S<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: oh i am really sorry!<br/>
EB: i'm really sorry i keep screwing this up.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: &gt;:/<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: i should do something to make you feel better.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: &gt;:o L1K3 WH4T?<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: &gt;:D<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN DONT ST3AL MY QU1RK<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: sorry :(<br/>
EB: one second.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: ...<br/>
GC: JOHN WH3R3 4R3 YOU<br/>
GC: ...<br/>
GC: ...<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: i'm outside!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: OUTS1D3 WH3R3<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: come to the window!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: just come to the window!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: JOHN YOU C4N B3 SO 4NNNNOY1NG!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: hehe<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi"> GC: OH<br/>
GC: YOU DORK<br/>
</span>
<span class="john"> EB: &lt;3&lt;</span><br/>
<span class="terezi"> GC: &lt;3&lt;<br/>
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. P1LLOW F1GHTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p> "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY JOHN".  Jade's banners and card and decorations and- yeah, really, soo much - lay scattered around the room, coated in a thin sprinkling of confetti. She was angry at first, Dave and Karkat strifing over all her hard work and ruining it, but it didn't take long to tire her out. She's curled up at their feet now, snoring gently, her tail occasionally wagging.  Dave and Karkat are lost in some private conversation, leaning close and whispering to each other.  Sometimes Karkat stiffens up, an annoyed look on his face as Dave grins and leans in to hold him closer.  Kanaya glances over and smiles, then holds onto Rose tighter as she sleeps in her lap.</p>
  <p>The peace is broken by Terezi yelping.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="terezi">Terezi: JOHN WH4T TH3 FUCK</span><br/>
<span class="john">John: hehe &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">
  Terezi: JOHN<br/>
Terezi: 4GHHHH HOW DO YOU K33P W1NN1NG<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: i think it's just cause you suck at this game.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">
  Terezi: 1 DO NOT<br/>
Terezi: 1 H4V3 B33N PR4CT1C1NG 4LL W33K !!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: not practicing enough then!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: YOU MUST B3 CH34T1NG !</span>!<br/>
<span class="john">
  John: i am not!<br/>
John: also you are literally cheating!<br/>
John: don't think i haven't seen you exploiting weird and.. uhm.. oddly specific bugs.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: JOHN TH4T'S JUST P4RT OF TH3 G4M3 !!</span><br/>
<span class="john">
  John: it's not!<br/>
John: like they are literally not supposed to be there!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: W3LL TH3Y 4R3 TH3R3 SO 1T'S NOT CH34T1NG<br/>
<span class="john">John: wait so. how do you think I'M cheating??<br/>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: YOU MUST B3 US1NG UR GOD T13R POW3RS OR SOM3TH1NG<br/>
<span class="john">
  John: why would i do that?<br/>
John: also that doesn't make sense, my powers are wind based not tetris based!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">
  Terezi: TO 4NNOY M3!<br/>
Terezi: BY CH34T1NG!<br/>
Terezi: SO TH4T 1 C4N'T W1N D3SP1T3 D3MONSTR4T1NG 4 CL34RLY SUP3RIOR UND3RTST4ND1NG OF 4ND SK1LL 4T TH1S G4M3!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: hahaha, you're such a sore loser!</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">
  Terezi: 1 4M NOT<br/>
Terezi: 4 TRU3 L3GISL4C3R4TOR 1S N3V3R 4 SOR3 LOS4R<br/>
Terezi: SH3 S1MPLY DO3S NOT 4DM1T D3F34T WH3N 1T H4S B33N CL41M3D 4G41NST TH3 W1LL OF JUST1C3<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: haha, oh my god.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: JOHN 1 H4T3 YOU SO MUCH</span><br/>
<span class="maryam"> Kanaya: Would You Both Mind Being A Little Quieter Please? </span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Ughhh what's going on?</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Just John And Terezi Being Incredibly Selfish As Per Usual. Go Back To Sleep.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">Rose: Hmpff okay, if you say so..<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: sorry kanaya :(</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: It Is Okay. Just Please Try And Not Wake Her Again. She Is Clearly Very Tired And Needs Her Rest.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: GOD YOU 4R3 SO CUT3 TOG3TH3R<br/>
</span>
<span class="maryam">Kanaya: Terezi! Quieter!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: (oh sorry)<br/>
</span>
</span></span></span></p>
  <p>John and Terezi return to their game and, as the hours pass, the room fills more and more with the soft sounds of their friends sleeping, layered with whispered insults and shittalking as John continues to utterly thrash Terezi at Tetris. Like wow, who'd've thought Terezi of all people would suck so much at this game. Damn.  Eventually, all but John, Terezi and Callie are asleep.  Callie is softly stroking Roxy's hair, her partner muttering nonsense in her sleep into the pillow on John's lap.  John thinks it's cute.</p>
  <p>But after one too many shouted argument, when the tension was too high to whisper, and one too many times she's had to tell Roxy to go back to sleep, Callie finally suggests</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="limeblood">Callie: maybe yoU two shoUld go Upstairs somewhere, where yoU can be a bit loUder ~_u</span>
</p>
  <p>And Terezi grins, and John blushes, then is dragged up from his seat, barely managing to make sure Roxy is laid down slowly before being pulled away out the door and up the stairs and</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="john">John: terezi, hang on.</span><br/>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: WH4T<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: volume!<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi (sorry, wh4t??)<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: i need to go to the.. you know..<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: OH D4- (oh d4mn1t john. be qu1ck!!)<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: i will be!<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p>So that, when John tentatively pushes open the door to his room - probably expecting something incredibly lewd and inappropriate for a fic of this Archive Rating - he is caught completely off guard by the pillow directly to his face. Damn, really gave up the Prankster's Gambit on that one, Egbert.  John is unamused.  Terezi finds it hilarious.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="john">John: that wasn't very nice :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: 1 KNOW &gt;:]<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: is this some kind of weird troll strife flirting?<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: YOU 4LW4YS DO KNOW HOW TO DR41N 4LL TH3 ROM4NT1C T3NS1ON OUT OF SOM3TH1NG JOHN<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: :(<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: BUT Y3S<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: :)<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: NOW F1GHT M3!!<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: i'm definitely going to beat you at this as well.<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: SUR3, WH4T3V3R YOU S4Y &gt;:D<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: &gt;:O<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p>Terezi throws John a pillow from his bed and they start to slowly circle the room, trading tentative blows with their cushioned weapons.  Then John leaps forward for a strike, and before Terezi can riposte, he's used his overpowered god tier abilities to get behind her and lift her up so she can't fight back,</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="terezi">Terezi: 4GHH JOHN PUT M3 DOWN!!</span><br/>
<span class="john">John: sorry terezi, i don't think i will &gt;:]<br/>
</span>
<span class="terezi">Terezi: YOU HUM4N-B4ST4RD<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: hehe<br/>
</span>
</p>
  <p>John pulls them both down to the bed and holds the struggling Terezi in his arms.  She writhes and writhes but then stops as John gently kisses her on the cheek, and she relaxes, and then grins, and then turns around and holds on tight to him in return.  He kisses her again, and then she lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="terezi">Terezi: DORK &lt;3&lt;<br/>
</span>
<span class="john">John: loser &lt;3&lt;<br/>
</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="block">
  <span class="jade">
    Jade: karkat!!<br/>
    Jade: karkat!! wake up!! <br/>
    Jade: im making breakfast! :D <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: COULD IT NOT HAVE WAITED UNTIL WE WOKE UP. LIKE. NATURALLY??</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: karkat it is nearly 3pm!</span> <br/>
  <span class="karkat">
    Karkat: AND? I SLEEP IN THIS LATE EVERY DAY<br/>
    Karkat: ALSO IT'S HARDLY BREAKFAST THEN IS IT<br/>
  </span>
  <span class="dave">Dave: karkat shut the fuck up im trying to sleep</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: yeah karkat let dave sleep</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: WHY DOES DAVE GET TO SLEEP AND I DONT</span><br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: because i like dave more ;p</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: FUCK YOU</span><br/>
</p>
  <p>Dave murmurs something inaudible under his breath and then pulls a pillow over his head.  Jade returns her attention to the hob in time to notice that her pancake is burning.  She tries to flip it but the batter has become stuck to the pan.  She pulls out a fish slice and attempts to flip the pancake that way, but to no avail.  Muttering profanities under her breath, she scrapes the the wasted mess into the bin under the counter.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="jade">Jade: thanks karkat, you RUINED breakfast!!!!</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: IT WAS YOU WHO WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION ASSHOLE</span><br/>
</p>
  <p>Jade gasps in faux offensive and turns away again. Dave groans and sits up resignedly, fully aware that he is not going to get any more sleep with this racket going on.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="dave">
    Dave: i want you both to know<br/>
    Dave: from the bottom of my incredibly sincere and in no way sleep deprived heart<br/>
    Dave: that i hate both of you<br/>
  </span>
  <span class="jade">Jade: aww dave, if you keep that up karkat might think you have a thing for him</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">Karkat: HOW DARE YOU IMPLY I HAVE SOME KIND OF CALIGINOUS AFFECTION FOR MY FUCKING HUSBAND JADE FUCKING HARLEY</span> <br/>
</p>
  <p>Jade chuckles to herself and pours out another pancake into her pan, promising herself she'll pay more attention this time.  Dave leans over onto Karkat and then lets his weight fall, pulling them both down.  Karkat looks pissed.</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="dave">  Dave: hey jade, what's for breakfast</span> <br/>
<span class="jade">  Jade: PANCAKES!!!</span> <br/>
<span class="dave">  Dave: oh shit</span> <br/>
</p>
  <p>He gets up off the bed, leaving a grumpy but bemused Karkat in his wake and wanders through to their attached kitchen, then unceremoniously drapes himself over Jade.  She huffs and pushes him back a little, and when he falls back onto her again he's stopped by a small bubble of Space.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="dave">
    Dave: oh come on jade<br/>
    Dave: you know this is uncomfy as shit <br/>
  </span>
<span class="jade">  Jade: YEAH WELL. im trying to cook and you are getting in my way :(</span> <br/>
<span class="dave">  Dave: ugh fine</span> <br/>
</p>
  <p>He remains slumped against the Space.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: DAVE YOU NEED TO COME SHOWER</span> <br/>
  <span class="dave">Dave: but im just getting comfy</span><br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: dave you literally just sai-</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">
    Karkat: I DONT CARE YOU STINK LIKE SHIT AND YOU NEED TO FUCKING SHOWER<br/>
    Karkat: THE HOT WATER IS ALREADY RUNNING AND EVERYTHING AND I AM WAITING<br/>
  </span>
  <span class="dave">Dave: fuck youre so needy</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">
    Karkat: SO WHAT IF I AM<br/>
    Karkat: YOU ARE ALSO INCREDIBLY FUCKING NEEDY ITS ALMOST LIKE WE FUCKING COMPLEMENT EACH OTHER<br/>
  </span>
<span class="dave">  Dave: fuck. fine, see ya jade</span><br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: pancakes will be ready when you're finished!!</span><br/>
</p>
  <p>Dave picks himself off and wanders out the room to shower with Karkat, during which absolutely nothing untoward or inappropriate occurs, or if it does, it has the good decency to keep itself confined to the Explicit tag.  Jade hums to herself as she finishes cooking breakfast for her friends and brings it over to the table, laying out bowls with chunks of lemon and chocolate coated beetles.  Karkat stumbles into the room first and Jade throws him a sly grin, at which he has the good decency to blush, though he quickly regains his composure and returns one in kind.  Dave joins them shortly after, his hair still damp.  The three eat in contented silence.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: WE WERE THINKING OF WATCHING A FILM TONIGHT, YOU KNOW LIKE, AN ACTUALLY DECENT ONE UNLIKE WHATEVER SHIT DAVE WOULD USUALLY SUGGEST</span><br/>
  <span class="dave">Dave: he means a romcom</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">
    Karkat: THERE ARE FILMS I LIKE OTHER THAN ROMCOMS <br/>
    Karkat: BUT YES IN THIS SPECIFIC INSTANCE I DID MEAN A TROLL ROMANTIC COMEDY <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="jade">Jade: sounds nice!!</span> <br/>
  <span class="dave">Dave: do you think you'll be around for it?</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">
    Jade: me and jake are going for coffee and then like.. gosh i dont know <br/>
    Jade: i have nothing planned but you know how it is <br/>
  </span>
<span class="karkat">  Karkat: AH YES. WE CAN ALWAYS TRUST HARLEY'S FUCKING ABSURD LIBIDO TO RUIN A NICE NIGHT IN</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: Karkat!!</span> <br/>
  <span class="dave">Dave: dude literally every night we have is a night in you dipshit</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: THATS NOT THE POINT AND YOU KNOW IT</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: hmpf. well. we'll see.</span>
  <span class="dave">
    Dave: it's no big deal <br/>
    Dave: it's not like we won't watch it 3 more times in like the next two days <br/>
    Dave: because someone in this household gets obsessed with every single film we watch <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: HEY-</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">
    Jade: hehe <br/>
    Jade: well i hope i'll be able to join you anyway and- WAIT FUCK <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="dave">Dave: ???</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: i was supposed to meet jake like 5 minutes ago</span> <br/>
  <span class="karkat">
    Karkat: OH WOW WHAT A GREAT GRANDDAUGHTER YOU ARE<br/>
    Karkat: STANDING UP YOUR OWN GRANDSON<br/>
    Karkat: HOW HEARTLESS OF YOU<br/>
  </span>
</p>
  <p>Dave elbows Karkat in the side and he yelps.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="jade">Jade: well i'd best be off anyway!</span><br/>
  <span class="dave">Dave: have a good day then</span><br/>
</p>
  <p>Dave gives her a soft smile and Jade feels a warm glow inside.  She sticks her tongue out at Karkat before flying off.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="jade">Jade: BYE KARKAT</span> <br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: FUCK YOU HAVE FUN</span> <br/>
  <span class="jade">Jade: MISS YOU ALREADY</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: MISS YOU TOO- WAIT FUCK NO</span> <br/>
</p>
  <p>Dave bursts in to laughter.</p>
  <p class="block">
  <span class="dave">Dave: oh man you are such a disaster</span><br/>
  <span class="karkat">Karkat: HEY THAT'S NOT-<br/></span>
  <span class="dave">Dave: fucks sake dude come here<br/></span>
</p>
  <p>Dave pulls Karkat in for a hug and holds him there for a long time.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>